


Impulse

by AbbyGibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Acting on impulse, F/M, Friendship, No Spoilers, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes acting on impulse can have interesting or unexpecting conséquences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> Author: AbbyGibbs  
> Fandom: NCIS  
> Pairing: Gibbs/Abby (sort of)  
> Rating: T or FR13  
> Spoilers: none  
> Warning: None  
> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS.  
> No copyright infringement is intended.  
> A/N: This isn't a big one, and might appear silly, but it just came to my mind when I was watching a movie this afternoon. I hope you'll enjoy the reading. Thanks to everyone for pulling up with me.  
> Thanks to my beta finlaure for her work, it's really appreciated.  
> Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS. Thanks, Laci as always.

**IMPULSE**

Abby looked over the table at Gibbs wondering what he was thinking about as his blue eyes weren't focused on hers. It wasn't like him to be elsewhere with his mind when they were eating together in a restaurant.

It wasn't her birthday or anything. This time she had invited him because she thought that lately, the man that was a rock to team he leaded, seemed preoccupied. There was something on his mind.

And here it was again, they were together enjoying a delightful mean, but he wasn't there. Reaching across the table, Abby placed one of her hands on his. When he registered her touch, his focused his attention on her, looking in her eyes, he saw the concern in there and gave himself a mental head slap knowing she was worried about him.

"Talk to me, Gibbs." She said in a soft voice.

"There is nothing to talk about Abbs, I'm fine."

Tilting her head slightly to one side she told him, "Sorry, Gibbs, but I doubt that. When we do something like this, something together, you're always with me, your attention is on me, but tonight, you're here with me physically, but definitely not mentally. Your mind is somewhere miles away from here. What's going on, Gibbs?" She asked him, concern evident in her voice.

For a moment, he wanted to lie to her, but she would have noticed it, she wasn't the only person he knew that he couldn't full, not entirely at least. The truth was that he couldn't stop thinking her lately, she was constantly on his mind, she was daily on his mind, since they'd known one another, he had made the vow to protect her from everything and everyone even from him. But these days, Gibbs wasn't really sure he would be able to respect that last part for much longer.

He felt as he was obsessed with her, all he wanted was to be with her, hold her, kiss her, make love to her. At had come to the pointed where he was scared of himself sometimes.

It had already happened more than once this month that Gibbs thoughts were drifting toward Abby, but each and every one of them had them involved in a sexual situation thankfully those specific kind of thoughts came to him mostly at night because otherwise he'd have serious troubles to explain himself.

He had never changed his bed sheets more than the last month. Sometimes, he had to find release when he was in the shower. Gibbs had never been that kind of person before and it frustrated him. What could he do about it? Tell Abby and risk making a fool of himself when she would tell him she loved him as a friend but it didn't go any further than that...

Not telling her... and spend the rest of his live wondering about what ifs, having sex with women he didn't care about? No that wasn't not like him. Sure he had done it for his work, but that was a different matter.

Caught in crossfire that's how Gibbs felt, he really didn't know what to do, with anyone else he wouldn't have hesitated but this was Abby. The one woman that he knew was always there for him. Always. He was certain that would never change, but he couldn't deny, he wanted more.

The situation was helpless.

Sighing heavily "I'm tired, Abbs."

Abby frowned at his words it was not like him to admit he was tired, something was going she realized. No matter what she would have to do for it, but she would find out what was going with him.

"We can call it a night if you want." She offered softly.

Gibbs's heart sank when he saw the concern in her eyes, but he needed to be alone for a little bit to think things through. There was also another reason to his wanted to end the night early: his body.

Now her simple presence make his body react.

Thankfully no serious reaction yet. Asking for the bill, he waited for waiter to bring it to their table. Fishing for his wallet he place in front of you, looking over at Abby he saw that she was about to protest, but stopped her from doing so by shaking his head negatively.

Abby made a face and tried to fight the smile that appeared on his lips, but failed. Another reason what for he loved her, she could easily make him smile.

"Not fair," was all she said.

 _Nothing is fair in life_ he thought.

Twenty five minutes, later they were standing at Gibbs's front door.

"Thanks for the evening, Abbs," he said, bending a little forward to place a kiss on her cheeks, like he so often did, it was very quick as if he was scared he was going to burn himself or something.

Thing was Abby wanted him to linger, wanted to feel his arms around her, to feel his breath on her neck, she wanted so much more. She couldn't take it anymore. On impulse she places her hand at the back of his neck and pulled him to her to fuse her lips with his.

Taken aback, it took Gibbs a moment to realize what was happening, but soon he was kissing her back and his hands found their way to her back and waist. The kiss was slow but hungry.

Tilting her head back, she broke the kiss and looked him in the eyes.

"Sorry, I acted impulsively."

Gibbs was searching her eyes for a second as he was stunned by what she just did, but the next thing she knew he was kissing her again. This one it was passionate, hungry and demanding. Moaning into his mouth, Abby found herself responding to him with equal fervor.

Her body and mind riling at the thought of what this kiss could lead to.

THE END?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, forgive me, for mistakes, misspelling or anything else that might be wrongly written.


End file.
